


A Warning

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, It seems like all I can write is angst these days, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Diavolo must remind you of your place in the Devildom, even if you may have become stronger than him. Mc uses gender neutral pronouns.
Kudos: 23





	A Warning

“Now that you have seven of the most powerful demons on your side, what will you do?”

This question was…random…to say the least. They didn’t really think about their situation in that context. At first, they made a pact to help a demon get his money back. And then they made more to help another demon escape their in house prison. Eventually, their final pacts were made for no reason at all. They had grown to love these brothers in some way or another without paying too much attention to the power they have granted. When the demon prince asked them this question they had to think deeply about their answer. What could they possibly do with all of that power?

“I-I don’t know. I could continue to live my life the way I always had, but-”

“But that would be a waste of power, now wouldn’t it?” He interjected.

His eyes were beginning to betray his smile as he narrowed them at the smaller human before him. It was one thing to have pacts with the other brothers, but having a pact with Lucifer is what raises the potential danger of this human. If anything, he began to see them in a similar light to Solomon.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do anything with the power that was so _graciously_ given to you?”

They could instantly feel the hostility that was starting to wraft through the air. They knew exactly what he meant. They frowned.

“Do you _want_ me to do something with that power, my Lord?”

His smirk was dangerous as it bared his sharp fang. He crossed his arms as he huffed, seeming to enjoy pushing at the human’s buttons. Any excuse to kill them now would be a good one.

“I’m simply curious, as all. I just want to know if I should keep you as my friend or make you my enemy.”

He leaned down as he kept his sharp eyes on the human. Ever so intimidating.

“And trust me when I say, you would like to avoid being my enemy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work and would like to see more content from me, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff


End file.
